


Empty Beds..

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hospital, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: Race struggles with accepting the losses of his beloved, yet at night, he knows he’s not alone, but that doesn’t make nights any easier.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Empty Beds..

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend playing Heather by Conan Gray (bonus points if its one of those with rain edited in)

Race’s arm laid out against the bed, his breath steady as he could close his eyes and pretend that the blankets and pillows packed together worked. That this pathetic creation could substitute for the love of his life who he’d lost, his exhales grew shakier as his mind regressed to the days when he’d had a chest to hide in, not old blankets. 

_“C’mon!!! You’re gonna love it!!” Albert cried out, Race, groaning, dropped down and covered his eyes. Race felt himself be scooped up, a blanket wrapped and tied around him. As he opened his eyes, he saw the blanket, a weak snort escaping. “You’re my burrito bug!!” They beamed, pulling the boy to his chest, Race smacking his head against the other’s chest with a laugh. “Never call me that!!”_

_“Too late!!”_

He sighed weakly, rolling into his back, he remembered the hospital, the cold rooms while hisheart was beating faster than his mind could comprehend, how they tried to explain with lawyers. He didn’t care, his husband- his sun, his stars, his moon- was hurt. He took bathroom breaks once every three hours, his stomach kicking up whatever it could, he couldn’t think about anything but the worst. 

_“Mr. Higgins?” Race darted up, the hours of no sleep seeming like nothing as fear swallowed his stomach. “That’s me- yeah? Is Albie okay? They feel good? Wake up?” Their eyes didn’t meet his, with a sinking stomach, he realized the words before they came out. “No- nonono- you said you’d do your best you said—“_

_Their eyes met for a moment, Race shattered at their feet, sobs escaping before he registered he’d hit the ground, his shaking figure curling as he tried to force it out, to convince himself this was a horrible dream._

_“I’m sorry, sir...”_

He shut his eyes, sobs breaking through as he cursed weakly, pulling the blanket pile to his chest, it wasn’t just blankets. It was anything from Albert, truthfully. Race wore one of their hoodies tonight, another hoodie in the pile, a stuffed animal..the blanket..anything that could remind him..to create the false sense of..safety again. 

“I wish I could see you ‘gain, Reds..” he covered his mouth as more tears escaped, burying into the items as his body shook and heaved the rest of the night. Yet, as his sobs grew slower, he felt weight on the corner of his bed, as he had countless other nights. He glanced up, not seeing anything there, but almost knowing, louder sobs escaping for a moment as he tried to sleep, hoping.. _knowing_..he could be back with him in the dream at least. 


End file.
